


benefactor

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gifts start showing up on Nagisa’s desk the week after he accepts Rei’s confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	benefactor

The gifts start showing up on Nagisa’s desk the week after he accepts Rei’s confession.

First, there’s the bag of strawberry candy. It’s Nagisa’s favorite brand, which is the final clue that leads him to the conclusion that his benefactor is Rei, because Rei is exactly the type to pay attention to things like that. The next day is predicted to be the hottest and most humid day of the week; Nagisa walks into class and finds a bottle of water at the corner of his desk, still slightly cool to the touch. The day after that, there’s a neatly folded slip of paper with a time, a day, and location, and the words ‘Meet me’ written in Rei’s meticulous script.

Nagisa makes sure that Rei sees him with the gifts.

He goes through the bag of candy during the swim club’s standard rooftop lunch, popping each separate piece into his mouth blissfully. In any normal case, he knows that Rei would say something disapproving, but this time he says nothing, simply pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and hiding a small, satisfied smile behind his hand. Nagisa leans his head against Rei’s shoulder peacefully—and only then does Rei scold him, telling him to sit up while he eats so that he doesn’t choke.

(Rei is always looking out for him like that.)

The day Nagisa receives the bottle of water, he carries it with him through the hallways. Whenever he happens to pass Rei, he unscrews the lid and tilts his head back, closing his eyes and taking a drink. He always lowers the bottle just in time to see Rei glance away quickly.

The slip of paper is more direct. Nagisa waits until they’re walking into the locker room before swim practice to reach into his pocket, taking it out and letting Rei see him fiddle with it. Rei clears his throat nervously, and Nagisa beams at him, checking to make sure that they’re alone before stretching up and kissing him on the cheek. “It’s a date,” he says cheerfully, and Rei’s face goes a vibrant red.

The morning after those three days of gifts, Nagisa settles himself on top of Rei’s desk and waits.

Rei trails into the classroom just a little later than the earliest arrivals. He’s probably been off leaving Nagisa another present, and Nagisa tries not to squirm too happily at the thought. Rei notices him right away, trying unsuccessfully not to smile as he heads over.

“Good morning,” chirps Nagisa.

“Good morning,” Rei replies, standing by his desk stiffly. “Did, ah…did you need something?”

Nagisa shakes his head. “Not really. Here,” he adds, pressing something into Rei’s palm.

Rei looks down. It’s a coupon for the sushi restaurant closest to his home.

“That place is your favorite, right?” says Nagisa. “Go with me after school today.”

Rei has a strange look on his face, like he’s having so many thoughts or feelings or both that he doesn’t know where to put some of them; he doesn’t seem unhappy, though. In the end, he nods silently, and puts the coupon into his pocket. Nagisa grins and slides off of Rei’s desk. Rei’s classmates glance at them curiously but don’t say anything, accustomed to the two of them by now. Nagisa doesn’t even bother trying to stop smiling.

He can’t wait to see what Rei put on his desk today.


End file.
